You're Cute
by lavenderoceans
Summary: I guess it's kind of hard to keep the love of your life a secret. A Raura One Shot, enjoy!


"So, what _really_ brings you to Paris on this particular day?" Rydel wiggled her eyebrows as if hinting at something that wasn't already obvious. Of course, the answers were already in her plain sights, but Rydel thought it would be fun to play around with her 'soon to be' sister future in law and get the truth out from her.

The two had spent the day roaming around the beautiful city, checking out the delicacy of French pastries, and of course shopping. But Rydel couldn't help but notice how anxious Laura was getting. And the closer the clock struck evening, the more Laura bit her lip and fiddled with her now upgraded phone. Rydel had originally thought Laura was still trying to get used to the basics of the Iphone, but as she glanced at the glowing screen as they walked down the streets of Paris, she couldn't help but smirk at the name she saw. _Of course_, she shook her head.

Laura rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch in the hotel room. It was nearing six, and every few minutes or so, Laura would casually glance at the door as if waiting for someone important to come bursting through. "I told you, I was here to visit you. Is there something against visiting a best friend?"

"Visiting a best friend on Valentine's day? Isn't that meant for, you know, your significant other?" Rydel teased.

Laura stifled a laugh, "Not if you're single."

"So that's why you turned down that cute French cafe cashier to show you around Paris."

"I'm only here for three days," she shrugged. "And then I'm off to the motherland."

"But you've always talked about touring the Eiffel tower and looking over the city at night," Rydel pushed. "And you turned that opportunity down not only from me, but from a France native. Who by the away had the most beautiful accent ever."

Laura thought for a moment, keeping her eyes on the glowing screen of her phone when the name that made her heart flutter and stomach do 360 flips popped up. _Rydel's room? _It read. Laura made a quick response; _I'll just meet you in the lobby._

"Well what if I had plans to site see all by myself?" Laura slowly added, but she knew Rydel wasn't buying any of it. The slight eyebrow raise and smirk on her face told Laura otherwise.

Rydel nodded as she walked over to the hotel's closet, scavenging through the piles of clothing she had stacked into the shelves. "So Ross is taking you."

Laura didn't know how to react. She was caught by surprised and flinched when the words came out of Rydel's mouth, but at the same time she felt the butterflies in her stomach intensify and with the temperature around her suddenly sky rocketing, there was no doubt her cheeks were on fire. She coughed awkwardly, shifting in her seat without saying a word.

"It gets a little chilly in Paris at night," Rydel pulled out a white knitted scarf with matching mittens. "And the wind is pretty harsh up in the Eiffel tower." Rydel, still crouched down messing around with her clothing pile, tossed the winter gear over to Laura.

"Uhm," Laura's finger grazed over the soft material. "Why are you giving me this?"

Rydel sighed, "Because you need to keep warm when you go out with Ross tonight. You don't want to be chilly right?" Laura let out an uncertain laugh, agreeing to Rydel's statement without being obvious. "Unless Ross pulls that cliché 'here's my jacket' move," she thought for a moment. "Actually, he probably will." And Laura silently agreed because she knew he was a hopeless romantic, and that chick flicks were his guilty pleasure on Friday nights.

Rydel nonchalantly crossed over to Laura and pulled her up from the seat. "It's almost six." She pushed the petite brunette over to the hotel room door trying to hide her laughter, while at the same time, Laura's embarrassment left her to say nothing except awkwardly laugh and smile at Rydel as if she didn't know anything about this date with Ross. "Don't want to leave the love of your life waiting. Have fun for me," Rydel winked before shoving her out into the hallway.

Even as Laura walked into the elevator and down the hall to the lobby, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She didn't like when the attention was on her, more specifically her personal life. No one was supposed to know. Well, at least she thought. Heck, she didn't even tell her parents the real reason she flew down to Paris on a school week – and she NEVER lied. And when Laura spotted the particular blonde boy she'd been waiting to see all day, she still couldn't help the reddening of her cheeks.

It's been a couple of months, and still she wasn't used to the fact that he had chosen her over the hundreds of girls he was friends with; girls he's known since birth, girls that were ten times prettier than her, and girls that were ten times more famous than her. And every time she felt his hand casually slip into hers, or when he kissed her softly on her temples, or even rubbed the small of her back when she was stressed out, it still sent her stomach into a collapsing pile of emotions and feelings she's never felt before until he entered her life.

He flashed her a smile and did a cute little wave as he approached her in three long strides. "There's my little Italian," he pulled her into a long awaited hug. She smiled against his chest, remembering how long two weeks without seeing each actually felt like a month. She wished she could have gone on tour with him.

"So," he began, "I know you're not much of a fan of roses, so I thought I'd stay away from the most traditional Valentine's Day gift." Laura pulled away suspiciously, eyeing whatever Ross was hiding behind his one hand. She would've sworn he had gotten a rose for her – he was the king of cliché. "Gogurt!"

She thought it was a joke at first, but when he lifted his arm from around his back, in his palm was indeed a pouch of strawberry flavoured gogurt. She laughed at his excitement and at the originality of his gift; he was perfect.

Laura took the gogurt in one hand, and his in the other as they made their way down the streets of Paris. The sun was only beginning to set, and she thought watching the sky mixed with purples, oranges, and pinks as they strolled together would cover up her silence. But she knew Ross wasn't stupid not to notice, so when he asked her if something was wrong, she was the least bit surprised.

Laura looked down at the sidewalk, tracing her steps as she thought. "I think Rydel knows."

"Knows what?"

She hesitated. "You know, that we're, kind of, like together," Laura mumbled embarrassedly. She still wasn't used to the whole 'dating' term.

Ross let out a chuckle that caused Laura to stop in her tracks. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged, "Nothing." But Laura looked at him quizzically; that look she gave whenever she wanted answers, and wanted them now. It was supposed to be her bad ass, tough intimidating look, but Ross thought it was the furthest thing from 'bad ass.' "It's just that, I kind of told them it was official."

Laura's eyes grew wildly before any words could come out of her mouth. "You what? But I thought- You said that- Oh my god."

"Don't get angry," he scratched his head. But she wasn't. If anything, she was more surprised than angry because it was, after all, his decision to keep their relationship on the down low for now. "They were on to me, or us, and I thought why the hell am I hiding this important piece of information from my own family?" he smiled.

Laura nodded quietly before facing the other direction, gazing at the sunset in front of her. _Why am _I _hiding this important piece of information from _my _family? _She thought to herself. Before she could answer in her mind, Ross took her hand and spun her around so she could face him.

"You're not mad are you?" he looked at her with concern. When she tilted her head all she could was feel her heart melt every time she looked into his hypnotizing irises.

She sighed, "Rydel teased me about that cute French waiter that asked me out and I blatantly lied to her and told her I was single when she knew the truth the whole time and I told her I was going site seeing by myself like the idiot I am and oh my god I'm going to shut up now because I am super embarrassed." Laura caught her breath and suddenly became interested in her shoes.

"What cute French waiter?" was all Ross could ask.

Laura rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot. You could've let me know that you told your family." She forcefully punched his arm even though she knew how little pain her tiny fists could make, and walked away.

"You know you love me," he caught up making her stop in her tracks. Sometimes, she hated Ross and his long legs.

"No."

"I'm sorry," he pouted. Laura was a sucker for his sad face.

"You're an idiot," she repeated.

He nodded, "I know." But he leaned in anyways, pulling her closer, softly kissing her lips that left the sweet taste of vanilla in his mouth. "You're cute," he smiled against her lips, as the redness of her cheeks darkened. She also hated how easily it was for Ross to mess with her emotions.

"I'm still mad," she frowned as he laced her fingers through hers.

"Wait until later tonight, and then tell me if you're still mad."

* * *

I didn't proof read this so excuse the mistakes.

Anyways I'm taking one shot requests! Hopefully you enjoyed this one. I haven't written in months so I'm a little rusty right now. But I have English this semester and hopefully I can freshen up on my writing with these one shots haha.

SO if you have any requests, you can inbox me at my tumblr blog/pumpkinsweaters or comment below!

Don't forget to leave a review/fav/follow!

- Waverly


End file.
